A Knight by the Lake
by LK Parks
Summary: Nat taking a swim at night, as someone is watching her from the shadows


We all know the drill. I don't own Forever Knight and are just borrowing  
the  
characters for a little while, and promise to put them back when I'm done.  
Well, maybe. This is not Beta read all mistakes are mine. Feedback is very  
much welcome at FancyKnight313@aol.com. This is my very first Adult, story, so please be  
kind. If you don't see the end at the bottom of the story, you don't have  
it  
all.  
  
********************************  
A Knight By The Lake  
By LK Parks  
********************************  
  
  
Nat shed her clothes and jumped into the inviting water of the lake.  
The  
water hit her body and caused her to shiver for a few moments. In no  
time,  
her body adjusted to the cool temperature of the water and she began  
to  
swim  
and dive under the water. The waves of the water lapped at her body,  
granting  
a soothing affect, releasing some of the stress from the week's Night  
to night  
hassles. This was definitely her idea of a way to start her  
Saturday...no  
less her birthday. Relishing in the privacy of the lake area and the  
early  
time of year for swimming, Nat flipped onto her back and floated.  
Closing  
her eyes, she allowed the water to carry her, move her slowly over  
the  
surface.  
  
He watched her hungrily. Her breasts poking over the water's crest.  
The way  
the Moon glistened on the drops of water on her shoulders. Her Brown  
hair  
flailing out behind her as she floated in the water. His cock  
swelled  
within  
the confines of his tight black leather pants, pushing against the  
material  
uncomfortably. Without a second thought he freed himself of those  
confines. His hand  
automatically found his cock and he began to stroke it slowly. Still  
watching  
as Nat flipped back over and disappeared under the water. Her head  
broke  
the surface, her hands pushing the hair out of her face.  
  
Nat tread water for a bit. As her legs worked to keep her head above  
the  
surface, she got the strange sensation someone was watching her. Her  
first  
instinct was to get out of the water, but she stayed put, thinking  
instead at  
least the water offered some concealment. Deciding to be brave she  
yelled  
out:  
  
"I know you're out there. Show yourself."  
  
She had never expected Him to come striding towards the lake, cock  
in hand.  
  
"You were such a vision, my pet. I couldn't bare myself to interrupt  
you."  
  
Nat blushed. She worked her way to the lake's edge, intending to get  
out,  
but He could read the emotions on her face.  
  
"No, I'll join you."  
And with feline grace He immersed himself into the water besides her.  
Nat could barely keep from jumping out of her skin as he moved towards her  
he was arousing such intense desire in her. And this vision of Him  
wet ... dripping water onto those massive  
ablaster shoulders. He was approaching her, she felt his strong  
hands  
grasp  
either side of her waist. He pulled her towards him into a heated  
embrace.  
Nat could feel his engorged cock pressing against her thighs,  
demanding  
entry. She allowed him to support her in the water, leaving her arms  
entwined  
around his neck, her fingers running along his neck. They locked in a  
deep passionate kiss,his hands pleasuring every part of her body  
  
Without breaking the embrace, He dipped one hand further into the  
water's  
depth. His fingers found her lips, spreading them, to allow his  
forefinger to  
flick at her hard clit. She squirmed under his ministrations,  
thrusting her  
tongue into his mouth to show just what he was doing to her. He  
moaned  
into her mouth, his cock pushing insistently still at her thighs.  
Suddenly,  
Nat felt two fingers thrust inside her. Her intake of breath  
breaking  
their  
embrace. This enticed him to thrust harder, allowing his thumb to  
find  
her  
clit again. The double attention and presence had Nat ready to  
burst. As she moaned out loud, pushing and thrashing against him,  
she  
threw  
her head back, closed her eyes, in preparation for the wave about to  
overcome  
her body. Just before it arrived, she heard his voice purr at her:  
  
"No, my pet, let me see you when you cum in my hand. I want to look  
into your  
Dark green eyes as the pleasure waves through you."  
  
Nat brought her head back up and looked directly into the deep Ice  
Blue  
pools of His eyes. She screamed out as the orgasm overtook her,  
never  
breaking eye contact. She was still shuddering in his arms when she  
realized  
He had carried her from the water to the spot on the grass where she  
had  
been sunbathing just a few hours before.  
  
Positioning himself over her, He took his cock in his hand, and in  
one  
long  
thrust, entered her. Her body was not prepared for his size and she  
thought  
she might split in two. He began to thrust slowly inside her, short  
thrusts, allowing her body a minute to adjust. As soon as it did, he  
began  
the long, hard thrusts. Pounding into her. Nat writhed under him,  
feeling  
yet another orgasm forming within her. His mouth was lavishing  
attention on  
her nipples, going from one to the other and back again. The  
intensity  
forcing another climax so quickly. As it crested within her, she  
felt  
Him  
tense his fangs drooping seeing his eyes change to yellow his head  
read  
back and as her orgasm peaked his fangs found the vein in her neck and  
felt  
him shoot  
his blood semen into her. That was all she needed to push her over the  
edge. She screamed out, latched onto his neck, screaming his name.  
  
He brought his lips to hers. He kissed her deeply, his cock still  
inside  
her. When the embrace broke, Nat fought to catch her breath.  
  
"That was some swim," she teased breathlessly.  
  
"You shouldn't swim alone you know, you might get a cramp."  
  
"I'll just have to make sure you're around to save me then."  
  
His evil chuckle sent a shiver through her body. He leaned towards  
her  
again  
and whispered against her mouth; "Happy Birthday Natalie, I intend to  
make sure  
you had a very relaxing night." The words not even completely out of  
his  
mouth, Nat could feel him moving off of her where you going? The sun  
will be up soon my dear I need to get back and you need to rest I will see  
you again sometime soon. There WILL be other nights now I will see you to  
your cabin. As Nat watched him Fly off a slow smile spread across her face  
yes Nana taught me well. we will see what Samhain will bring and you will  
be  
Mine..................... 


End file.
